1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, and more particularly to a wireless communication terminal and rotary type hinge device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless communication terminals can be categorized according to their shape. For example, there are bar type terminals, flip type terminals and folder type terminals.
The bar type terminals comprise a single body housing which is provided with a keypad for data input, a display device for data output, and receiver and transmitter modules. Such a bar type terminal has an advantage that its entire construction is simple.
The flip type terminals generally comprise a terminal body, a flip cover, and a hinge device for rotatably coupling the flip cover to the terminal body. Although the terminal body of the flip type terminal is configured in the same manner as that of the bar type terminal, the flip cover covers a keypad provided on the terminal body in a call waiting mode. Thus, the flip type terminal has an advantage that it can prevent the keypad from malfunctioning.
The folder type terminals generally comprise a terminal body, a folder, and a hinge device for rotatably coupling the folder to the terminal body. The folder is opened away from or closed to the terminal body according to its rotation. In a call waiting mode wherein the folder is folded to come into close contact with the terminal body, the folder covers a keypad provided on the terminal body, thereby preventing malfunctioning of the keypad. Further, in a talk mode wherein the folder is unfolded to a certain opened position, design of the terminal ensures sufficient distance between its transmitter and receiver modules, thereby advantageously achieving miniaturization thereof. Those skilled in the art can appreciate the manner of classification of the terminals as stated above.
Meanwhile, as mobile communication services become increasingly diversified, their utilization range expands to various uses including motion picture providing services, video communications, financial services, as well as conventional short message services and voice communications. These utilizations are provided through various add-ons which include camera lens units, installed in the wireless communication terminals. In addition, as the use of wireless communication terminals becomes more popular throughout the world, customers require a wider selection of wireless communication terminals, in accordance with a variety of standards, designs and functions. As such, conventional terminals cannot sufficiently satisfy such diverse customers' requirements. Moreover, although slide type terminals and rotary folder type terminals, which enable reversal of the front and rear surfaces of its folder have become commercialized, they still cannot satisfy diverse customers' tastes.